richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Richmore Academy
FORTES ET MONS SPIRITUALITER ILLUMINARI Richmore Academy is the setting of the Total Drama Academy fan fiction series written by Lord Akiyama. It is a highly prestigious private boarding school located in Kitchener, Ontario. Nine out of every ten students attending have gone on to study at Ivy League schools or major foreign universities. Alumni of the school include well known politicians, businessmen, entertainers, and even a couple Nobel Prize winners. Rules and Regulations Academics is of the highest order at Richmore Academy. Students are expected to maintain a GPA average of no lower than a 3.5 throughout their attendance. The school applies a three strike policy to their rules and regulations. For example, a student will receive a strike if their GPA drops below 3.5 at the end of a school quarter. If their GPA has been below 3.5 three times, they are expelled the school. With regards to rule breaking, the policy is divided two stages: minor rule breaking and major rule breaking. Three minor rule strikes is the equivalent of one major strike. Three major rule strikes results in automatic expulsion from the school. Students are to wear their school uniforms during all class hours. The uniforms represent the school colors, which are magenta and navy blue. Footwear must be black and cover their entire foot, though the school apparently does not mind what type of shoes are worn so long as they fit the criteria. There are no rules against hats or any other headgear, although the professors can require them to be removed in class should they wish it. Richmore Academy does not enforce any curfew. However, school officials do object to how high one raises the noise level and can issue a strike if they deem the noise to be too loud. Whether the strike is minor or major is determined by the sensibilities of the school official issuing the strike. Landmarks Main School Facility At the center of the campus grounds is the main school facility. This is where all the students go to be educated. The main foundation is comprised of three floors. There are four towers that are each ten floors high. The front central block housing main reception clock tower is also ten floors high. The back faculty tower is seven floors high. The only subject not taught in the main facility is physical education, which is conducted at the gym and fitness center. There are two fountains located here, a large one out front and a smaller one in the open space within the building. General Dormitories The general dormitories is where the vast majority of the students reside during their stay at Richmore Academy. Virtually all freshmen students are to be housed there unless they have special privileges to be housed at the students residence. Students Residence A special block of houses where select upper class-men stay. There are mostly fraternities sororities as well as a few devoted to a specific extracurricular club. Most students living in these residence require special privileges or an outstanding academic score. The houses for the Dodekatheon and Delta Tau Chi can be found here. Teachers Residence A block of houses where the faculty stays during term. Rarely does a teacher remain during break periods so as to be with their families. Gym and Fitness Center This building is where all physical education courses are taught and houses virtually all of the training and exercise equipment students can use freely. There are two floors plus a basement level where the swimming pool and sauna are located. Study Garden The study garden is a section of land that is all greenery. Small woodland critters such as rabbits, raccoons, and chipmunks have been known to wander around the area and it has often be regarded as a miniature petting zoo as it is a place where students can study in relative peace. Riker Hall :See: Riker Hall Cafeteria The cafeteria is a large dining hall where students dine. There are five lines that cater the free, school produced food where there are also five lines where students can purchase specific meals. One of the school produced lines is where Chef Hatchet has been allowed to set up a buffet, though no student has dared to eat anything from him yet. A section of the cafeteria also houses the shops where students can purchase clothes, school equipment, and whatever else the school has allowed to be made available. Most students prefer to wait until the weekend when they are allowed to venture off campus and explore the city if there is something in particular they wish to buy. Coliseum The coliseum is the large indoor arena where the vast majority of events take place such as sports, concerts, stage productions, and the graduation ceremony. The coliseum can be broken up into sections, allowing for multiple sports teams to practice at one time. School Government Richmore Academy operates under a school government. It is designed to ensure rules and regulations are followed as well as enhancing the school reputation of high academics and development of future leadership. The Headmaster is considered the executive branch, the school officials the judicial branch, and the student body council the legislative branch. It is believed that the majority of power resides within the school officials since they enforce the rules, though the Headmaster can override their authority if a situation dictates his need to act. The student body council appeal to the school officials and Headmaster to better improve the conditions of student live at the school. Trivia * The school motto roughly translates from Latin to "Mountain strong and spiritually enlightened." * According to Lord Akiyama, the front central block of the main school facility building is loosely modeled after the Royal Wolverhampton School, based in the West Midlands of England. Category:Total Drama Academy Locations Category:Locations